


Misión universal

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Ellos dicen que nada lo cambia todo. Para mejor o peor, es algo que nadie especifica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...Esto es algo ciertamente nuevo. Para salir del bloqueo y eso.
> 
> No es que esté muy feliz con el resultado.
> 
> También ha sido publicado en FF.

Ellos dicen que  _nada_  lo cambia  _todo_. Para mejor o peor, es algo que nadie especifica. Loki siente que es correcto no definir  _cómo_  cambia, porque los resultados siempre varían. Siempre se contonean y terminan siendo un desastre cuestionable; nada concreto que asegure  _cómo_ o  _por qué._

También siente que nadie entiende la expresión tanto como él.

En el universo, es una verdad absoluta, que la _nada_  —el espacio en blanco, la falta, lo perdido, el negativo— afecta al  _todo._  Y, a su vez, es correcto afirmar que nada puede afectarlo todo —porque nada tiene ese poder, porque todo es muy grande e insondable.

Thor solía decir que era una locura (“Hermano, no deberías pensar tonterías. ¿Cómo puede _nada cambiar todo_  y no hacerlo?”), pero Loki comprende. Thor es como el todo y Loki es nada, y nada puede cambiarlo todo —en todos los significados que esa frase puede tener, en todas las correctas interpretaciones, Loki se balancea entre el poder y no poder afectar a Thor.

Tal vez sólo Odín pueda aproximar su pensamiento a la comprensión —o tal vez él también lo califique de  _demasiado redondo e incoherente_ como para dedicarle un momento de eternidad.

A Loki no le importa. Porque el pensamiento al fondo de su cerebro que siempre clama por _círculos y nada, y todo, y Loki, y Thor_ , le asegura que las reglas universales, pese a ser ignoradas incluso por los más grandes, son inquebrantables. Y que, dado que Thor es todo, Loki es nada y las posibilidades son infinitas, él tiene un trabajo importante manteniéndolas.

(Porque Loki es, a su manera, un dios, y el trabajo que se ha impuesto es digno sólo de la divinidad. Incluso una casi falsa).

Mucho de ello puede ser mentira, pero es parte del todo (o de la nada). Así que Loki antagoniza, a veces. No siempre en el mal, no siempre llevando la contraria. Loki antagoniza manteniendo a Thor del otro lado, se asegura de que cambie y crezca, y aprenda, y luche; y se asegura de que nunca lo haga.

Y está bien, eso cree.

**Author's Note:**

> 349 palabras.
> 
> …Tal vez se estén preguntando qué acaban de leer.
> 
> No lo sé.


End file.
